Second Week of the Month
by Ink Rabbit
Summary: After three years of dating, Crow finally asks the big question to his lover.


**A/N: I get bored, okay?! Enjoy this.**

**WARNING:...Not really a warning, but it contains two guys goin' out and a lot of swearing... if that ain't up your ally, than sorry for ya.**

**Second Week of the Month**

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

_Motherfucking_ **RING**

"For the love of Christ and all that is _holy_," Crow lashed his hand out, snatching his phone up and pressing the green button. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"S-sorry to anger you, Vinny," Now he felt horrible. He felt like a complete dick. "I-I didn't realize you were s-still sleeping."

"Simon, baby, I'm so sorry," he sighed, sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his free hand. "I didn't know it was you, honest. I just had a rough night last night, and I was up until three."

"It is okay. I understand," He could almost see the enforcer smiling. "I was just um... wondering if we had anything planned tonight?"

"Tonight? Uh..." He looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought for a moment. "Not that I know of..."

"Oh. Okay then," He sounded disappointed. "Goodbye, Vincent. Love you."

"Love you, too, babe!" He hung up, sitting there. Why did he call for that? Did he want to do something? Crow groaned, rubbing his temples, mind wandering. Wait... what day was it?

He turned on his phone for a second, looking at the date. The 14th. Today was their third anniversary dating...

"SON OF A FUCK ME!" He nearly threw his phone when he jumped out of bed, tripping over his jeans. He had never let out a string of so many swear words at once. This probably wouldn't be the last time though. Knowing him, he'd be doing this again next year.

One quick shower later, and Crow was rummaging through his closet, looking for something that wasn't stained with blood or torn... he really needed to buy new clothes. Too many of these were ruined and only used for missions. He blamed the other enforcers.

Finally, he found his outfit for that day. A black tank top, and a golden dress shirt with some black designs on it. He quickly grabbed the hangers, throwing them out and onto the bed. It didn't take him long to change and grab his keys. Fuck plans. There was no time to plan anything anymore. It was nearly one in the afternoon, and he didn't really feel like going out to dinner tonight. No new movies were out at the theater, which wasn't too much of a problem. He had something in mind, anyways.

_Vinny: Hey. I'm dropping by your apartment. I got something real nice for you baby! It may not be the best, but it's just gonna be us!_

When Simon got the text, he felt his heart flutter and his cheeks warm up.

"He did remember," he muttered, smiling as he looked over the text one last time.

"Who remembered what, big brother?" Simon nearly screamed when his little sister walked into the room, tilting her head and looking at him confused. He just smiled, patting her head.

"Do not worry," he replied, "Just... someone I'm close with."

"Oh... Can I meet this person, then?" she asked.

"Maybe one day," he chuckled, before standing up, the smile still on his face. It didn't matter if where they were going wasn't the best. As long as he was with Crow today, everything would be fine.

Thirty minutes, and Crow was outside, an already waiting Simon smiling at him.

"Hey there, sexy!" The G-King chuckled when he pulled up, opening the passenger door for his lover, who just smiled. "Happy anniversary, baby!"

"Happy anniversary, Vinny," he replied, pecking his lips. "So, where are we going?"

"Just some place~" he told him, a small smile on his face. He pulled away from Little Fin apartments, heading towards Abington Towers. Along the way, Crow reached one of his hands over, taking Simon's in his own. The amber-eyed male just smiled, a slight blush appearing on his face.

The drive there was peaceful. Crow was actually driving like a normal person. He was continuously stroking the back of his hand with his thumb the whole way there. And when they finally got there, Simon found themselves on top of a cliff that overlooked San Paro. Crow stood beside him near the edge, arm wrapped protectively around his shoulder.

"I told you it wasn't much," he started, looking down at the enforcer. "but I thought you'd might like this. We can stay here as long as you'd like. I'm sorry it's nothing mo-"

"Vincent. I love it," he interrupted, smiling up at Crow. "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

He smiled upon hearing this, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss. They retreated back to the Bishada, leaning against the hood, Simon lacing their fingers together.

"Vincent?" Said G-King looked down at the male, black eyes soft for once in his life. "Why did you choose to go out with me?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you, baby," he started, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "It started out as a dare from the other two Misfits. I called them dumbasses, but I started to actually think about it. Started to think about you, and how fuckin' adorable you looked down at the asylum. So, I gathered up my courage, and asked you out."

"Really?" Crow nodded, smiling a bit.

"What about you, hm? Why have you been with me this long?" The enforcer shrugged, a sheepish smile spreading across his face.

"I will admit, when I first saw you, I was very scared," he spoke, "I had read through your file, and it frightened me. So when you asked me, I was too scared to decline. But, I've had the honor to find out you're a very sweet man."

"I would never hurt you, Simon," Another kiss to the lips. "I love you too much to do that!"

"Love you, too, Vinny," Crow released the boy's hand, wrapping his arm around his waist.

That's how the rest of their day went. They stayed at the cliff, sitting on the hood of the Bishada, sharing stories of past adventures and missions. Neither talked about their gang's plans, but they did talk about what they did for their organization. Simon did admit, he wish they could have an open relationship, but he knew it wouldn't ever work out. Both Prentiss Tigers and G-Kings would forbid it, and probably kill them both. Crow just smiled when he heard this, pulling him close and telling him that no one could ever pull them apart.

"Even dying wouldn't keep me from you," he whispered, making the enforcer smile. And as it turned to twilight hour, and all you could see were the silhouettes of objects, Crow turned Simon's head towards him, both now face-to-face.

"Baby, I have to ask you something important," he started, earning a confused look. He gently held his face in hands, his black eyes locking with his amber ones. "I love you so much, Simon. You have no fucking idea how much."

"I love you, too, Vincent," Simon pecked his lips. Crow could feel like heart flutter.

"Do you really mean that, baby?" he asked. The enforcer nodded.

"Of course!" He smiled, reaching into his jean's pocket and pulling out a small object.

"I'll admit, I didn't think we'd last this long," he continued, his heart racing. "Simon, I could repeat myself until I'm dead from the lack of air. I could say this in every single language known to man. I could show you so many ways, and I'll never get my point across. I love you so much, baby. And the only way I can show you how much I love you, without killing myself from doing the other things, is that I... I want you to be mine. Like... only _mine._ No more dating."

"Vincent?"

"Simon, I want you to marry me."

He grabbed the male's hand, gently placing the object in his palm. A black band, with a golden crow engraved on one side, and a tiger on the other. In golden writing on the inside were the words _'Love always, Vincent Thorn'._ He looked up at the male, who stared back at him, eyes filled with complete hope.

"No." Crow felt his heart shatter.

"W-what?"

They stared at each other, not saying a word. Until Simon saw the tears starting to build up in his eyes. Then he started to laugh, kissing the criminal.

"I'm just kidding, Vinny! Of course I will!"

He wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his chest. Crow just sat there, motionless, until he registered what happened. A large smile broke out onto his face as he wrapped his arms around him as well, squeezing him tightly.

"You're a sick and twisted man, Simon Tran," he sighed with a smile, resting his chin on top of the male's head. "But, that's what I love about you."

"I love you, too, Vincent. Never forget it," The two pulled away from each other, Crow happily slipping the ring onto Simon's finger and kissing him. They sat there, the stars and moon above lighting up the cliff.

"Now... where do you plan on marrying me, hm?" Simon asked, smiling at the criminal. "You know word will get out around San Paro and back to our gangs."

"You can't let me enjoy anything tonight, can you?" he sighed, though a chuckle escaped his lips. "We'll cross that bridge and burn it down when we get there."

"Promise?"

"Simon... I actually paid for that ring. I took my time to make sure it was engraved fucking _perfectly_. I will be damned if I'm not allowed to marry you! I would kill someone!"

"You kill people anyway!"

"YOU GET MY POINT, DAMMIT!"

"I know! I just love hearing you get all worked up over things!"

"...You are _so_ lucky I can't live without you, baby."


End file.
